


[Podfic] In The Heat Of The Moment

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cameos from the rest of the Team - Freeform, Download Available, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Yusuf's Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Sixthlight's story, read aloud (38min.)“Well, whatever you do, do not accept the Comte di Genova’s son,” Yusuf’s mother concluded. “I swear by God, Yusuf, just make a decent choice among your many eligible suitors and we can put this behind us.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104836
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Heat Of The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619136) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Original writer's notes: _I really cannot emphasise enough that this is history-flavoured fantasy and all names of historical locations should not be taken as referring to the serious historical nations/cities but, uh, places vaguely like them and vaguely located the same in relation to each other but with (checks notes) complete cross-faith acceptance of gay marriage, contact with the New World, and definitely no Crusades. We're all here for the arranged marriage romcom and that's just how it has to be._

  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2LGbJFE)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:38:02
    * **File size:** 25Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of "history flavoured-fantasy" I used an image of the قصر الوردة (Palais de la Rose, Rose Palace) in Tunisia as my starting point for the cover, and the song uses traditional North-African/Arabic instruments (oud and darbuka). I am open to comments if I misstepped! 
> 
> I'm working on Parts 2 and 3! No promises as to timing, because, you know, the world is burning and I have other commitments, but 🤞 it won't be too long!


End file.
